The Gift to alive
by KaitouCorbeau
Summary: An unusual story about Marauders, Narcissa Black and of course Harry Potter. AU of course. Guys if you are a fan of mysteries and like to decode them these first few chapters will offer your brain quite a punch. Hope you can decode all of the mysteries. And don't forget to PM me with your theories.
1. Chapter 1

_First of all disclaimers:_

_I don't know why do we even need them seeing as no one is J.K. Rowling here. Or are you here? Please tell me how do you like my story, How did you make gazillion million dollars from Harry Potter who did marketing and lastly Please let me use the characters. Now let's Begin._

* * *

**The Beginning to a New end**

Day before start of Christmas Vacations, 1975

Sirius was curious. He was following Narcissa in east wing of seventh floor. She had excused herself from marauders saying she needed to see Dumbledore. Sirius knowing something was amiss was following her and as she took wrong turn his curiosity peeked. As they approached the portrait of Barneas the Barmy, he saw her halt. As she turned around he concealed himself in shadows. He saw her approach his hiding place but her eyes were shut tightly and face scrunched as if she was trying hard to hold her pee or maybe she was thinking just too hard. That's when he felt a tap on his shoulder and he almost jumped but restrained himself hearing James shooing him. He had followed Narcissa up behind Sirius after putting his special cloak up. But it was enough time for Narcissa to open the door and slip inside avoiding the attention of marauders but unknown to her another set of emerald orb was watching her every movement. Just as the door was about to disappear Lily was able to grab hold of handle and slip inside with invisible Marauders who were following her.

"Ah Lily I didn't expect you to be here but now that you are it is no problem. I was about to ask Ms. Black a favour. As you and me both know of the extraordinary skills of Ms. Black with charms particularly the runic charms dealing with time I was hoping to see if she could help ministry with a mysterious object they are trying to develop, one which can act as link between past-present-future, I was hoping to get you involved someway but with your lack of experience and knowledge, you would have been more of liability. Anyways with your extra ordinary skills for fifth year I might be able to bring you up to date with Ms. Black."

Prof. Flitwik said to the Girls and unsuspecting Marauders who were watching this conversation with amusement and had a glint in their eyes. Of course they were planning a prank! Narcissa who thought she was alone looked at Lily sceptically and when she was told to supervise and improvise on Lily's skill, she was about to argue but she couldn't; It was like someone had cast a silencing charm on her and yes, that someone was James; only if she could see through invisibility cloaks... And now Flitwik was going through the finesse of the device he had decided to call Time-turner. According to him, His friend in DOM had decided to seek his help developing it. He was successful in traveling to past but it had limitations, he could not return to his present or he could not even travel to future. Flitwik happened to walk in on his friend's future self while he was taking leave of his Friend. Now that the cat was out of bag he had decided to make Flitwik privy to his secret and seek his help.

"... And so the runes engraved on this thin circumference of inner coin are activated every time the outer dial is parallel to it. It functions like a portkey just it takes you through time. Here I am entrusting you two with these two time-turners for research and development, Just remember if used inappropriately these may lead you to whole lot of trouble; trouble from which there may be no way out."

With this warning he handed over shiny golden-bronze coloured pocket watch like structure to Narcissa and Lily. Narcissa who was in middle of cussing for getting no attention for her predicament was suddenly able to speak

"...Bloody Bitch. Why the hell do I have to work with her? And what in the fucking heavens name is that supposed to mean?"

She caught herself in middle of her rant just as Flitwik and Lily looked at her incredulously.

"You have something to add Ms. Black?"

"If you don't want to help, I will be perfectly fine on my own"

Narcissa reddened from embarrassment tried to defend herself but again her lips moved but no voice came out. Flitwik and Evans took this as sign of guilt and shame and resumed to conversing about how Flitwik could make time for Lily in his schedule and other finer aspects of runic charms.

Narcissa frustrated with herself bowed to Flitwik and stormed out of room of requirement followed by very amused and sniggering marauders.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Christmas of 1993

Harry was relieved Arthur was saved in time and all right. He could not bear to see the Weasley family devastated by the loss of their head of family. They were part of his only living family. His God-father a convicted criminal, though wrongly accused, could not be seen in public with him. And with the reputation of Boy-Who-Lied it would not have been wise too. So it inevitably fell on Weasleys to take care of Harry and be his parent figure publicly. Though Harry had inkling this was about to change coming summer. Exactly what change was to come, he had no idea. But his Family would expand that was for sure. And with this happy thoughts Harry went to bed.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Xmas 1975

James and Sirius were going to enjoy New Year Ball Potter family had hosted. And special attraction for James was Lily. Somehow James and Sirius had managed to convince Dorea Potter into sending an invite to her. Intimidated by wizarding world customs and excited about learning about them she had more than willingly decided to comply. But the thought or more like afterthought of seeing James Potter for more than needed time had appalled her. If it would not have been for her dear friend Remus she would have almost cancelled invitation. Remus was finally able to comfort and coax her into coming knowing this meant a lot to James.

Lily always wondered how a level headed guy like Remus could stand to be around the spoilt brat Potter and his little group called The Marauders. She had instantly taken a liking to shy boy who became her Care of Magical creatures' partner in first year. May be he too was as bad as them or the Marauders were not as bad as she thought. But how could they not be!

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Narcissa was irked. She was asked to work with filthy mudblood. If Bellatrix or worse her family was to get a whiff of this they would skewer her and Flitwik alive. Not to mention what would happen to Evans, Devil would be delighted at her family's imaginative tortures. Though she held nothing against Evans, maybe secretly admired her for rebuffing the advances of popularly voted most eligible bachelor aka James Potter, her blood status would make her shy away from being around her. As far as she knew, she was a charms prodigy much like herself. She took a look at the Shiny Object she was entrusted with. Two weeks had passed and yet she had not been able to figure out the mechanisms of this object. Though Flitwik said it worked like portkey she yet had to know how it attached to the time flow and made travel in time possible. All she had done yet was prank Sirius twice using this wonderful device and second time it even had not been worth it. She had first slapped Sirius outside great hall and using time turner had arrived from great hall at the same time. Before poor Sirius could gather his senses, she had disappeared to DADA. James had had an uproarious laugh on expense of Sirius's plight.

Second time she had cornered Sirius in a deserted corridor. Her past self was on one end and present end on other. She had been casting tickling and hair-colour changing charms simultaneously on Sirius. Apparently his reflexes were better than she assumed them to be and he had already cast a shield charm against the tickling charm which backfired and hit the past Narcissa. Apparently Time travel didn't negate the effect of spells cast on you before you returned to your time. If anything it just enhanced the effects. She could feel her face muscles hurt every time she frowned or smirked and couldn't help but wince at stitches she had in her ribs from out of breath laughing. But she couldn't help but smirk when Sirius walked in with dumbstruck face flashing his hair silver and green.

Being of near same ages they had a kind off rivalry since childhood and since Sirius had found his band of marauders it had taken a turn to pranking each other. They had been a bit subdued till Bellatrix and Andromeda were around to check them but since last year when Andromeda graduated there was no one to put them on leash.

Not to mention Sirius's suspicion of Narcissa joining death eaters. He had been stalking her whenever possible which irked her to no end. He was not so subtle whenever she was around her crush Lucius Malfoy. Marauders would ruin every chance of her being around the 'Blonde Gay' as they would call him. And hence she would be seen chasing Sirius and his band of Marauders across the corridor.

As she shrugged her mind out of her reverie, she was struck with an idea as she saw the invitation to the ball held at Potter Manor.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

James was really excited after Remus had shown Lily's positive reply to the invitation. It was night before the ball. Marauders were planning to spike the punch at ball and hence were busy gathering the ingredients viz. Ogden's Fire Whiskey. As they thought about the Ball, smirks were forming on their faces. And all James could think was of taking Lily to his room and confessing his undying love for her for hundredth time or was it thousandth? Who cares... Maybe under the influence of alcohol Lily's real feelings would come to light. He could only muse as Sirius smacked him breaking his thoughts.

"Oi stop having X-rated thoughts about my friend you dork"

Remus defended Lily as Sirius in his sagely voice said

"She sure won't give up before you marry Prongsie"

And Peter not wanting to be left behind said

"Yeah and she surely won't marry you till you carry her to future mate"

At this all three eyes turned on Peter, two amused and one glaring.

The Evening of Ball made its arrival with dark orangish hue. As dusk fell Guests began to arrive. James was on his feet bouncing to search a certain redhead. Sirius, Remus and Peter were busy going through the last phase of their prank. They had improvised and decided to change liquor to Punch and Punch to liquor. If the dreamy look was any indication they were already busy imagining the chaos that was about to instil its presence.

You could hear the distinct pops and thuds and whoosh as Guests arrived using every means of transport known to wizarding kind. In came the Bones Family, The Longbottoms, The Lovegoods (a wonder how they were even sent an invitation and they even did come!), The Bodes, The Prewetts, The McKinnon's and many others.

The Other arrivals were not as pleasant. The Figure of Walburga Black on the arms of Orion Black and Druella Black with Cygnus Black meant doom for Sirius. Though there was no love lost between the families these were the people he had escaped from last summer. The Platinum haired Malfoys too were not as welcome as they were supposed to be here. And as Malfoy was going to be here Narcissa had insisted she be here. And yet the emerald eyed redhead James eagerly was waiting for had not made her appearance. He had caught a flash of red hairs but seeing it was whole family he dismissed them as Weasleys. He waved to Arthur the Head-boy and went on to his search again.

And now simultaneous pops marked the arrival of Aurors and the last pop and Minister of magic was here. Millicent Bastinade was said to be one of the capable Ministers wizarding kind had seen. She had raised and nurtured the wizarding world after the nightmare caused by the Grindelwald. It was her 4th term in the office after Dumbledore and later Orion Black had resigned. Apparently after Dumbledore's term Wizarding Nobility had gone into insecurity that was about to turn into rebellion had he not stepped down. As appeasement, nobility had to be given the office and obvious choice had been Orion Black. He had been much less of a tyrant than muggleborns and goblins assumed he would be. But nevertheless his appointment was able to calm down the discontent among the nobility or at least suppress it for time being.

And then came in sight the face James was eagerly looking forward to seeing this evening, The Emerald Orbs adorned by red hair, the prettiest face that he always dreamed of, the face of flushed Lily Evans who had just port keyed to the party.

* * *

_**Author's Notes: Please Read Very Important**_

_**I Need a Beta reader. I am new to fanfiction writing, so bear with me. Any creative inputs are More Than WELCOM. Lastly please review as nothing will give me more encouragement than your critical reviews . Next Chapter coming on Monday  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Received my new phone today. So I decided to share my joy with you guys with an early update. Hope you Enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

**The Love-Struck Ball**

31st December 1975

To say Lily was amazed, astounded, astonished and any other a- suitable words was understatement. She was looking wide eyed at every Witch and Wizard, House elf serving appetizers, and The Great Ball room. She didn't even notice James taking her arm and giving her exclusive tour of ball room and then the Potter Manor. Actually she snapped to her senses after they left the ball room heading towards living room, but still was dazed enough to notice who was leading her.

"...And up there is Sirius and mine Bedroom. Wanna see, Evans?"

That effectively brought Lily out of her daze. She jerked her hand back from James's and flushed and angered; she was in such a compromised position with James Potter, wait, James bloody Potter was alone with her and was leading her to his bedroom... Something was definitely wrong with her now because James was always wrong and she was letting him lead her. God, she was confused and she did only sensible thing she could do, she hexed James with stinging curse and yelled,

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING JAMES POTTER?", and stormed away towards ball her head low and ran into Lucius Malfoy of all bloody people.

Remus and Sirius, watching the interaction from shadows, came out sniggering and Swami Siriusanand, in his sagely voice, said "That's what you get for trying to bed Evans without courting her first and that too on her first visit to manor."

James glared at Sirius while rubbing the spot he was hexed on, which also, unfortunately, was making him aroused. Seeing his predicament, Sirius and Remus decided to pursue Evans to the Ball room still laughing at James.

Peter coming back from loo saw James rubbing himself and couldn't resist a jibe

"Come on Prongsie, it's your own damn Manor. If you wanted release so bad just go to your room and don't forget to lock and silence it. Mrs. Potter would hate to walk on her son 'doing his thing'".

And that was all it took for James to go and vent out his anger in form of hexes and curses on poor Peter.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Narcissa seriously doubted Lily's orientation. How could she just walk into most beautiful specimen of man ever to be made on earth and then walk away with a simple sorry?

"That's because she sees him for the blonde gay scum he is Cissy and it's about time you saw him so too." Sirius chimed in breaking her line of thought. How he always seemed to know what either of his cousins was thinking was beyond her. He had this habit of giving inputs to Andromeda or Bellatrix or even her since childhood.

"Dear cousin Sirius, I didn't know you were here on cousin patrol seeing Aunt Walburga disowned you?" She snapped maintaining her composure. She couldn't curse Sirius's bowels into next week in presence of her royal family. Though the gesture would be appreciated, she would be disapproved for doing so in presence of so many wizarding esteemed.

"Oh she did now! Thank god! Now I can go doing all sorts of un-Blackish things without having to worry about ruining the name of Most Noble and Ancient House of Black. I was practically begging her to do so since I was taken to Gryffindor" Sirius muttered sarcastically. Narcissa wondered was he really being so. Did he even have enough brains to be sarcastic?

"Yes dear Cissy I was being sarcastic. The great Rousseau taught me the art of sarcasm himself"

"That was Voltaire you idiot..."

"No Cissy dear Voltaire used satire..."

"How astonishing to see you here, muggle-lover, at such an esteemed 'Pureblood' Ball" Sirius was cut in his sentence by none other than Walburga Black the nightmare.

"Mum"

"Sirius"

"Have a Good evening and Happy New year in advance"

Sirius walked away not wishing to spend any more awkward moments with the woman who was featured in his worst nightmares.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

3rd January 1994

"Hermione may I use your time turner please?"

"Harry you know I returned it at the end of the third year..."Hermione said without looking up from whatever she was writing, but a quiver in her voice betrayed her guilt.

"Hermione you as well as I know that a fake simile of time turner that you handed over to Dumbledore would never fool him and I would never fail in reading that twinkle in his eyes whenever he is expecting an adventure. So will you please lend me the damn thing now?"

Admonished by Harry, Hermione quickly shushed him and led him out of common room, "What are you going to do with it and for Merlin's sake don't be this loud next time" Hermione finished with inquisitive glare.

Harry clearly had not thought of a suitable reason to give to Hermione if she asked for one. '_Damn_' He thought to himself. Then he saw Ravenclaws on quidditch pitch and immediately thought of a reason.

"I..err.. I wanted to go over the memory of ChowhenshekissedmebeforeChristmas.."

'_Damn, good job Harry_' He chastised himself as he tried not to let the embarrassment redden his face.

Yet, seeing Hermione's knowing smirk and her hand moving towards her bosom, '_It's not that big why she is hiding it there... Shit Harry she's your best friend'_, he knew he was about to get what he wanted.

"Harry though it's okay to do that, I really think you should just ask her out and earn a better kiss from her. And even if you want to keep your real reason secret you shouldn't have just lied"

Hermione said handing him the Time-Turner. '_Was he checking me out... Nah, Harry wouldn't do that' _with this thought she left a chastised Harry alone in hallway.

Harry, since Christmas, was kind of obsessed with time travel. He was looking for ways to travel to past or to future. Also he was looking to check whether the time turner worked on inanimate objects too. Why? He didn't know. He just couldn't stop his instinct. True, it had saved him from many tight stitches but you cannot turn a blind eye to the fact that it had been the one which had caused those situations.

He snapped out of his thoughts and started towards room of requirements. He was going to stretch the time turner to its limit.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Seriously, why was she here again? Lily had begun to question herself. First James had tried to bed her, no, tried to "show her his bedroom", as she escaped him she had to run into Malfoy Jr. And the reason she was here was nowhere to be seen. That Malfoy had the guts to 'feel' her under pretence of helping her up, bloody scumbag.

Then she saw the face she was searching for in the crowds. Remus! Thank god. She felt relieved and infuriated as she marched towards him. He was with an older couple, if she had to take a guess, would be James' parents. She walked up with as much grace she could muster towards the smiling couple.

"Ah, here comes the elusive Lily Evans"

Remus smirked as Sirius announced her arrival. The older couple looked up at the name and watched as she awkwardly made way towards them still embarrassed from Sirius' announcement.

"Now this is the young lady my lad has set in his mind. I must approve, but first am I to be sure you are not influencing my boy with love potions Ms. Evans?"

"Charles, don't be a douche bag now. It's her first time. Besides, with looks like that I don't think she would need any potions to get James in control now, would she?"

Lily's blood was suddenly gathering in her face as she heard each passing comment. She was not sure how to react as they both seem quite friendly but both had this mischievous glint in their eyes that made her want to escape their presence as soon as possible. Now that she noticed it, it was exact same to one James has while asking her out or planning a prank.

"Lily, Lily, psst..."

Remus tried to get her back to room as she was lost in thought.

"Now young lady don't mind us. Charles here is senior Auror and I happen to be Mediwitch and with war on us it's hard to get some enjoyment. Even these social events are tainted by verbal politics. Our only freedom is when we can talk to you youngsters. You people are the only ones who would not misinterpret and twist any words that we may say..."

Dorea Potter in her attempt to soothe Lily just blurted her heart out. Seeing the moment turning to an emotional one, Charles decided to step in.

"Though James and Sirius have gotten quite sharp at twisting our words to their benefit. That's how they had their raise in pocket money last year even when they were to be grounded. Damn, we shouldn't have taught them this well Dorea."

He ended with a smirk towards Sirius. His earnings for comment were three very amused glances from Lily, Remus, and Dorea and a half glare half guilty glance from Sirius. It, of course, reminded Sirius of the last summer's incident when James had finally rescued Sirius and though Potters had accepted Sirius as their own since long, James had twisted them into adopting Sirius into family.

"By the way where is the Young man who was supposed to be introducing Lily to us?"Dorea asked, saving Sirius.

"Oh, He won't be making an appearance any time soon as Ms. Fiery Redhead here hexed his balls to his bedroom for trying to SHOW her his bed.."

Sirius replied and fled the scene leaving very angry and flushed Lily, admonishing Dorea and two very loud men in his wake.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

James was wondering why the room was not yet a mass of blubbering and drunk. Had no one taken the spiked or much like switched punch? He had to know. After all, Peter sure had learned how to save his arse. He had been after Peter for his rude and insensitive {ahem...} comment earlier while suddenly Peter had brought his attention to their failed prank.

James obviously had stopped his pursuit to notice Peter indeed was right. He had spotted Frank Longbottom take a go at punch and gulp it down at once and this had just multiplied his mystification. He then went to the bar to see for himself what the hell the matter was when he saw their house-elf Binky tending to drinks. And then James realised his mistake. To assume this would be a normal party... Damn, he needed to get his brains sharper. As he tried to slink away he was seen by Binky who gave him an chastising glance and when he mouthed sorry , she waved him away with smile and returned to her bar tending duties. Binky was like grandma elf to Potter family.

Lily Evans who had fled in toe after Sirius's departure was watching this exchange from distance. Maybe the big head arrogant potter was not that arrogant after all.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Narcissa was following Lucius around the ball in hopes of dancing with him. Somehow Sirius had hinted that the guys had spiked the drinks. Narcissa was hoping to corner Lucius and express her love for him. She thought he won't remember a thing seeing as he would be under influence of alcohol but she would get a reassurance of what he thought of her. She was really antsy tonight.

Then finally she spotted Malfoy alone near bar, '_Perfect_'. She approached him flattening her hair, trying to imitate the Celestina Warbeck style walk. She would have given herself full points had she not shrieked like a hag on seeing a rat climbing up her gown. Half of guests turned towards her including Lucius. She really was red in face. She could see her mother's disapproving look, Aunts glare, Uncle Orion's 'Are you really a Black?' face, her father's resigned look and the one that mattered the most this evening, Lucius' incredulous stare. Then Sirius had the gall to come from behind and whisper in her ear, "What's the matter Cissy? You look 'rat'ttled", and with a dog like laugh he went back to his sniggering marauders.

Narcissa really wanted hurt Sirius and his group of *#x*! But first she really needed to turn invisible.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

7th January 1976

"How is the Project coming Rookwood?"

"It is going on okay my lord. He has assigned two very talented witches on the project. And none of them is wiser."

"I don't have much patience for fooling around Rookwood. It's already been two weeks. You better make some progress or..."

"Y-Yes m-my lord"

"You are dismissed. Send Lestrange in"

Rookwood could do nothing but obey his ruthless new master.

**Author's Note:**

So how is it going peeps? Next update speed will be proportional to amount of reviews. So review and stay tuned for next update. If you review a lot it may even come on Friday.

*If you don't get any reference pm me and I'll try to clarify it.

**Looking for cameo role characters. Any suggestions are welcome.

Thank You Ironically-Delicious-Donuts for your first review. But you will have to stay tuned to know Harry's role.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 03

The Rising Dark Lord

23rd December 1975

Tom Marvolo Riddle, lay in the worst possible state. The ritual he had been attempting had succeeded in its intended purpose, but had gone wrong in retaining the performers' body. His body was red and blistered all over. His eyes had lost their healthy almond shape and became snake-like beads. The hazel orbs were ignited into red burning balls of hatred and rage. The nose that he had lost in a battle against a certain teenager had not re-grown, but became flat leaving two snake-like slits. The ritual which was to be performed without trace of emotion attached had been performed with bouts of fury and hatred, and the result was the now unpleasant state of Voldemort.

He was in pain; which was an enigma to him. It was not that he had not felt pain before. He had been through the torture that was the orphanage; he had been assaulted physically, mentally before Hogwarts. He had felt the stab of pain that shot through him every time he was hit. He had felt the pain of sadness when he came to know about his family's history. Yet pain was mystery to him; an unsolved riddle. He had always discarded pain as illusion. His lust for power wouldn't let him get along with the emotions that brought him pain. He never really understood what it was and yet it was the impetus; Impetus for his lust for power. He inflicted it; his subconscious hoping it would suppress the others; for fear of pain was worse than fear of death.

He wanted Rookwood and Herbert to show up fast. He needed that device to avoid this debacle, and before that he needed potions to recover.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

9th January 1976

A little too soon for Lily it was time to go back to Hogwarts. She really did like Hogwarts, but there were two little bugs called Potter and Black in her perfect idea of Castle. Then there were those vile Slytherins. Marauders were puny problems compared to these Slytherins; as these slytherins had every intention of hurting her and every other muggleborns they had around in castle. Severus, her dear friend was not always part of the gang, but she had caught him quite a few times cornering some poor First Year with his gang of cronies. Incidentally, it always had been Marauders who had caused the ruckus to attract her attention.

Ever since she had received her prefect badge at the start of this same semester these incidents had increased. She had started to wonder whether she was too biased on judging Snape's goodness because he was her friend. Remus had always warned her about him, but him being the first magical friend she had, she was not going to back down on his defence. Finally Petunia's scream was what it took to break down her reverie.

"No, I completely forbid bringing her with you. For all you know she might show her freakish nature there and ruin all my chances with him. You know how normal he is and he likes nothing but normal people."

Petunia was obviously talking about Vernon Dursley and his big event he had invited her family to. His father too was a normality freak like himself, from what Lily had known about the family.

'_Thank God I won't have to bear with that hairless bear and his family,'_ Lily thought to herself. Suddenly the Marauders and Severus' group of cronies were looking more inviting.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

11th January 1976

This last week's transformation had been very harsh on young Remus. He had sorely missed the company of rest of Marauders. Ever since the start of their exploits last semester's end, he had been kind of looking forward to full moons. It was like getting high, then without-a-worry-in-world-stroll with his best mates and wake up in morning with no memory of last night. Only proof of moony night exploits were marks and scars on his body. His only fear was him accidentally biting someone, but Prongs and Padfoot would never let something that bad happen. Hence whenever this wolf came out on full moon and found himself locked up, he would hurt himself. He would howl the worst and leave Remus with very sore body. Really he had missed his besties dearly and was looking forward to see them on Express again.

It was when he was reading past week's Daily Prophet and saw news about another household attacked by Werewolves. Though it was being dismissed as accidental Remus found it really suspicious. Just then his father came to sit by him. He paled suddenly at the sight of article and he left abruptly. Remus, intrigued, decided to follow. He heard the bedroom door close. He then heard his father sobbing. His mother was trying to comfort him. Something about some Greyback and how he should've joined ranks just so his son would have been spared.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

11th January 1976

Seriously Bellatrix took that hideous mark!? And Andromeda jumped in with that Tonks Guy?! Narcissa, if anything, was more than confused. She had witnessed two of the most antagonizing events of her short life or was it when Lucius had ridiculed Sirius for being a Black and then admired her for being the same? She really couldn't tell. Her geniuses really didn't help with her obsession with Lucius Malfoy. She still didn't get how in the holy hell the device worked. She had used it to extent that there were three Narcissa's in her room, but it had stopped working when she had tried to go to same timeline again to make them four. Thank god it was only for few minutes. Or her house would have freaked. She really needed to figure it out.

Meanwhile, just downstairs, Walburga and Orion were having a disagreement on whether or not to help a certain charming young lad.

"I refuse to empty our coffers to help some crackpot who thinks we can get rid of those filthy bloods in our world."

"But dear he has all the right ideas..."

"No Walburga, he is just playing with our heads pitting olds and ancients against each other. He is ambitious, I appraise him, but he is more cunning. He even might be in cahoots with that Dumbledore..."

Orion was really cautious with emergence of this new character and Dumbledore being made the Supreme Mugwump.

"Dear have you truly lost your sight? The agenda he is propagating is complete antithesis of what Dumbledore is champion of. How do you justify that he might be in with Dumbledore?" Druella Black chimed in.

"I agree with Brother, dear. What we have perceived is not all that there is. Dumbledore is as cunning as fox. To publicize one's agenda there must alwaysbe a comparison as to how the agenda is superior. Dumbledore might've created this ulterior so he can truly show the evils of Pureblood supremacy to muggle lovers and gain their trust and votes."

It still was beyond the Ladies of Black who were blinded by better Magical realm where blood supremacy will prevail.

Much to their ignorance, their conversation was being directly relayed to the subject of their conversation, who was getting frustrated with every word.

After all, the Dark mark was not only a mark of recognition.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Nobody had believed Peter when he had told them he came from a pureblood family. For a good reason too. Nobody knew wizards by the name of Pettigrew. They lived in small village near Cheshire and their occupation was farming. Did wizards even do that? Pureblood younglings would ask this question when they didn't have a clue about how and where their food came from. Both Mr. and Mrs. Pettigrew had weaker magic. They had been really surprised to realise that Peter had strongest magic in last 3 generations and were overjoyed. Peter, who was always pampered at home,felt out of place at Hogwarts. He used to follow their Landlord's son around. Yes, his family didn't own the farm. They had lost it all as a debt to a Muggle who had cheated using papers. Peter's grandfather, a near squib, had been ruled by muggle authority and lost it all. One of the workers was now a landlord and once a landlord was now a used to brood over this whenever he went home. His grandmother had long since accepted fate, but Peter was more than what met eyes. He was Slytherin in pride of lions. He would follow worthy and strong hoping to gain power himself. That was the reason he stuck around the heirs of the two most extreme families, one dark and one light. Whatever he may think, he knew they saw him as a friend and an elite member of their coolest maximus group called Marauders.

He just hoped he didn't become like his animagus form, a rat.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

12th January 1976

"Oh no, it's already 10! James where are my pants?!"

Sirius shrieked as he was panicking to pack his last minute luggage. He and James were always doted over by James', no, his mum. He still could not believe he was accepted into Potter family and Potters insisted on him calling them his parents. As usual he was packed with sweets of all kinds.

"Hurry up James, Sirius or we'll have to escort you two to Hogwarts."Mr. Potter said with a hint of threat in his voice. Knowing the boys, he knew they would take it as the worst kind of punishment. To be seen with over-doting mother in front of their friends; he could already feel his lips twitching at the imaginary faces of James and Sirius with horrified looks. If that was not enough, they really could not afford to miss the company of their friends and pranks to be pulled at welcome back feast would be ruined.

Then his eyes fixed on a particularly interesting piece of news shadowed by a whole page reporting Dumbledore and his accomplishments. It said a gathering of vagabonds was broken last night in Knockturn Alley; all of them seemed to be making a ruckus over an inscription that turned to snake when Aurors tried to remove it. It was dismissed as nothing serious by Thornfinn Rowle, an auror in training who happened to be the one answering the call.

Charles really needed to talk to this Rowle.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

In a dingy little bar of little Hangleton, a stranger ordered a bottle of Fire-whiskey. He was staring at an old man, more like at his limp leg and the paper in his hand. It was speaking of some old elder retiring and a new one replacing him, though not speaking of any organisation or department in particular. Below was a picture eerily similar to behind shot of Albus Dumbledore's head which could be seen shaking Prime Ministers hands. Secret sources of 'The Evening' paper had hinted this was a secret organisation keeping tabs on America's and Russia's every moment as the Cold War was heating up. Speculations were that the appointment was a necessary precaution taken to prevent another war from breaking out. The stranger almost snorted, but held himself. Really people would fabricate anything to suit their belief not knowing how right they are in the wrong sense. Then the news of gathering and unexplained fireworks caught his eyes. It was seen by a cop who was called on the scene by a nearby family, who claim to have done no such thing. '_They were shouting non sense phrases in Latin and after every phrase, there was a firework emerging from their hand held sticks. It was like they were having some kind of fight_,' he reported. The cops have dismissed his report and promised the sergeant a free stay in best mental asylum.

The stranger swirled his whiskey and swigged it, rethinking about the fireworks. He once again went over what he had read more specifically the location, St. James Park, near Westminster.

"It is about time Professor; I was hoping for you to move sooner. Guess I was right after all, you really are too old for another war." A shadow mused with bottle of Fire whiskey.

Author's Notes:

I hope You Guys are excited for Next Chapter that will come next Monday. Till then fuck fear, have beer.

**Statutory Warning: Drinking alcohol is injurious to your pocket. It costs a lot and if you come home wasted you may lose your pocket money.**

*If anyone successfully gets the identity Mystery fire-whiskey guy PM me please! I would love to hear about your speculations.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 04

The Whirlwind of Time

12th January 1976

"Did you see the news Lily, Dumbledore is Supreme Mugwump now"

"...Huh?"

Lily looked at Elena dumbfounded. After all five years was very short period to know all about wizarding world.

"Supreme Mugwump, as in all powerful wizard who has awesome rights and powers, who can do magic at home and not be scolded or have ministry to come and detain him..."

Apparently living in magical world was also not enough to get used to barmy political terms.

Before Elena could confuse Lily and Mary even more Alice took pity and explained,

"Supreme Mugwump is head of International Confederation of Wizards. He is like president of the body, like in your muggle world you have NuNo or something"

"Do you mean U.N.O.?"

"Yep that's it" replied Alice.

"Hey isn't that Snape" Elena tried to distract others before they could get to more academically boring subjects.

"Hey Sev!" Apparently the distraction had worked.

Severus turned around but Lily faltered seeing who else was with him.

"Look it's the mudblood calling to dear Severus" Malfoy sneered.

Lily half expecting Severus to defend her looked at him hopefully, but seeing his helpless eyes she just turned back into cabin, to sulk rest of the journey, not knowing just outside Severus was leg locked with a shiner and Malfoy's pants were down to his knees and robes over his eyes and he was being mauled by two teenagers while other two were cautiously watching from side, one helplessly another with glee.

* * *

12th January 1976

"Oi James can't you even find a compartment for us to sit with your celebrity status?"

"Haha very funny Sirius.."

Potters had somehow made in time at the station. And then a young girl about seven years of age had come to seek James' autograph. She had heard from her brother, former captain and beater, whose place Sirius filled in this year, all about James Potter how good he was on broom how he did the Pickpro manoeuvre and had won them the cup last year. She was so impressed she had made her momma come to station to seek his autograph. Worst of all, Mrs. Potter impressed with her Son's fame had gone all out on him and started telling Lisa stories from when James was her age, how he used to come to her crying every time Charles scolded him, how he wet his bed and then snuggle in with his mommy. James was about to flee and go lie down on the track hoping train would go over him but he was blocked by his father and Sirius had his arm interlocked as both of them were barely suppressing their laughs. And through all this little Lisa was staring at James with googly eyes and listening to every word James' mother said with rapt attention.

No wonder James Potter was grumbling all the way in and with Sirius by his side, he wondered if there will be auction of James Potter's wet mat by the end of this week.

Finally they had found a compartment Remus and Peter were saving for them. And it just happened to be besides the compartment Lily was sitting in. All through the journey James was contemplating whether to go and say hi or not, while Sirius was retelling the encounter with certain 'James Potter Fan' to Remus and Peter.

Just when James had decided and opened the compartment door to go, he had heard Malfoy say Mudblood. That was all James needed; his wand was out as soon as Lily turned and Malfoy's pant was down the moment compartment door banged shut. Severus noticing Malfoy's wand drawing had already tried to hit James with his own curse but was beaten by Sirius who had leg-locked him. James, caught up with Severus and Sirius interaction, was caught unawares as Malfoys Curse hit his wand hand making him drop it. James scream provided Snape with long enough distraction to disarm Sirius who in retaliation had taken to fists and snatched Severus wand away. James too followed Sirius' example and went melee on Malfoy whose wand was useless at such close range. All his frustration from morning was raining blows on Malfoy. Remus was trying his best to suppress his urge to join in all the while wearing mask of disappointment. Peter was being really good spectator who cheered and jeered at all the right places.

"You four, straight way to your head of houses as soon as we reach Hogwarts. Lupin you to my office. We need to discuss your prefect duties."

Arthur came and broke the fight much to others chagrins.

"You have no right to tell us what to do Weasley"

Malfoy said while zipping his pants.

"Yes I do actually" Arthur sneered pointing to his head boy badge.

"And you all back to your compartments, the show is over."

* * *

12th January 1976

Narcissa was pissed. She really owed Sirius Black a real tight slap and probably a nice good blood curdling hex. Tales of Ball had spread fast and a bunch of hufflepuffs had already started an imitation parade of Narcissa's scream at ball. When put on receiving end of Narcissa's wand they quickly blurted out that the imitation was courtesy of Sirius Black. And then there was commotion at slytherin table. Snape was sporting a shiner and recently received detention from Slughorn. Malfoy was hissing angrily about Black and Potter while icing his face. Then suddenly random slytherins started hissing, literally hissing. And then Hufflepuffs started making beaver like sounds, Ravenclaws croaked and cawed. And suddenly few gryffindors who were laughing, suddenly roared. Narcissa already knowing who the culprits were had started searching the hall for the 'Dog' and his good for nothing friends, but apparently she was not the only one who was looking for them; there were two others, one from teacher's table and another from gryffindor itself. And yet they were nowhere to be seen. And soon the hall was chaos!

* * *

12th January 1976

Population of wizarding world was swaying and polarizing. The skirmish near Westminster's St James Park was enough to convince people to choose their priorities. There had been no casualties, yet. Yes 'yet' was the keyword. Few laughs from innocence of boys were all he could expect to lessen his worry. The light twinkle in his blue eyes that had not died even while dealing with infuriating Pure-blood extremists was starting to flicker now. This Voldemort who he was he had to know. But first he had to prepare his friends and allies to rally against this unknown calamity about to befall on wizarding world.

'Albus these boys are reigning havoc. How long are we going to let them off hook? Even today you should've stepped in and stopped those boys from charming and...'

'Calm down Minerva, I am not punishing them for what they did; you must admit that was quite amusing and simple yet complex charming they did tonight. Don't tell me you don't appreciate their efforts Minerva, I saw your lips twitching when Mr. Malfoy suddenly began hissing'

Flushed, Minerva grew quiet.

'So what report do you have Minerva, I heard you were at Longbottoms when the fight broke out?'

'They are getting ruthless Albus, I saw them using unforgivables. They would not hesitate to kill. I saw them using Cruciatus on that poor girl. I felt really bad to obliviate the couple. They are growing and getting bolder. We need to stop them before it is too late Albus'

'Gather all of our trusted Allies Minerva; ask them to assemble behind Fortesque's Ice cream parlour. Ollivander won't mind us using his empty good storage space. And please send our defence teacher in; I believe we have gone without a talk for a bit too long.'

As the room's door closed, the reigned in thoughts were let into open again. Exactly 20 years ago, a boy much like marauders had graduated from Hogwarts. Prof. Dippet was still Headmaster then. That boy had asked for position of DADA teacher. Albus himself had strongly voted against his appointment giving excuses of inexperience and too young to have patience. Albus was insecure, biased, prejudiced about this boy. He didn't see the healthy glow of innocence in pranks he pulled, but plain maliciousness; purple fire of revenge, green shade of venom could be seen in his eyes. But only Albus saw it. And today he thought, he could feel the maliciousness in actions of this particular group who had attacked at St James Park. But He was not sure.

_I really hope we are not too late Minerva whatever the events may point to, I really hope against it._

* * *

13th January 1976

'Even though your OWL's are approaching fast I have not seen more lack of enthusiasm from class. You are receiving no more than 'A's with the pace you are going. You should be studying harder if you want respectable OWL's...'

'And you should be teaching and not wasting 50 minutes of period on lecturing us on how we are going to fail...' Sirius muttered.

'Why did we even take Arithmancy' he asked to no one in particular but was shushed by Remus and James didn't even look at him. He was paying rapt attention to not Prof. Springul but red-head directly in front of her. Peter just beside him was drooling over Prof. Springul's figure which was quite something for a mid-forties lady. Sirius exasperated just banged his head on his thick Arithmancy book and groaned.

'Is there a problem Mr. Black?'

'Nothing academic Ma'am; Just was wondering when the actual lecture starts...'

'10 points from Gryffindor Mr. Black and the lecture started 35 minutes ago and yes it was actually academic'

'I guess I should better rephrase it Ma'am; what I meant was when does actually 'useful' lecture starts...'

'Mr. Black 30 points from gryffindor and detention on Saturday morning. Today we will start with Runic variables and their interactions with numerical transactions...'

Severus smirked, but he couldn't believe he had actually agreed with Black on usefulness of lecture.

* * *

11th January 1976

'Fools, all of you I ask you to recruit and you go on and get ministry involved. I asked you to make a place for us to meet and you again alert ministry and this time Dumbledore too. The last person we want in our way of growth is Dumbledore and you have already gone ahead and alerted him. I won't tolerate such insolence. I have worked in shadows for 20 years. I have made myself invincible; someone who will be never claimed by death. Just when it is time to finally come out in open...'

Voldemort was restraining from using cruciatus on each one. He was fearful of them abandoning his cause, He needed an army. Their parents, they had been the ones who had helped him strengthen himself losing their lives in process. Dumbledore always suspicious had not been able to connect random deaths that occurred. Voldemort was very glad for that but now, now he needed power; behind the scenes role was tiring him. He knew he had power to take down Dumbledore but he didn't want to risk it with inexperience. No he had to remain behind curtains for time being.

* * *

Harry didn't know whether to be pleased or pissed. He was after all banned from Quidditch but now he could give more time to his secret studies. Hermione had already started pestering him as to what he was doing and he was somewhat successful in getting himself off the hook. But still he could not bear to keep receiving suspicious stares from Hermione too, with all the Boy-Who-Lied rumours flaring up. And yet he could not divulge his secret to her yet. Not when he himself was in dark about all this sudden urges to study time and time-travelling mechanisms. And then suddenly he felt presence, not quite familiar, in his mind. It was just curious. It felt like it was cyclonic, trying to break free, yet restrained by the same urge. And his mind; it was the eye of cyclone. And then suddenly everything faded and he blacked out. Last thing he thought of was '_Good thing I am in Bed_'.

All the while someone was clutching his head stretching his limits trying not to scream, not to puke but he was smiling, for he had distracted him successfully.

* * *

A/N: Next 2 Chapters will be possibly last chapters of build-up phase and then the real plot will be revealed. Guys, I really beg you to PM me if you think you have identity of Fire-whiskey guy nailed.

*Still looking for Cameo role characters. Any suggestions, PM me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 05

The Questions that matter

19th January 1994

Today was the second session of her tutorials to Lily. Professor Flitwik had enlisted Madame Bridget's help to start Lily with Runes. Lily was already good at charms; all she needed was extra research and help with runes.

"This rune that looks like Omega here is used to denote the connections and contacts. Are you even listening?"Narcissa snapped.

Lily was having her third day of tutorial with Narcissa. All of the runes she had studied till now somehow similar to old Latin alphabets; Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Epsilon... everything was there. There were also some ruins that looked very similar to Ancient Indian languages as well as there were Hieroglyphics. She had stopped paying attention to Narcissa after Epsilon. They had gone through all of this in classes as well as the earlier tutorials.

"We are done with it already. I know what an Omega like rune means... Will you take the next lesson please?" an irritated Lily replied. Narcissa Just huffed and muttered something that sounded like '_Arrogant Mud-bloods'._

This had become regular occurrence in their sessions. They both at times would chat like best of friends and at others they would be ready to go down the throat. Today there was a surprise in order. Instead of fighting as Lily always did, she exasperatedly asked "Why the hell do you have to call me that and just how is my blood impure than yours?"

"Well you are from a muggle family and..."

"Oh don't give me that pureblood stigma stink. It is just political agenda put forth to create divide and gain votes and also make 'So Called Pureblood Families Insecure'. Magically, I am as strong as you, might be a bit better. You have the upper hand because your skills are honed, you have more knowledge of spells and this all comes because you come from a Magical Family. Now, tell me where does blood comes here?"

It was irrefutable logic Lily had put up, suddenly years of anti-muggle dogma Narcissa had been trained through was falling apart. It could not answer this question and yet here she was working for no proper cause, again, as she ordered House-elf in front of her to trigger events that could lead to death of her cousin.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

18th January 1976

"I heard from Malfoy, Dark lord is completely different now from what he used to look like. He has got this ghastly look. It's as if his flesh has disappeared. And now he is always wearing a hood. Lucius caught a glimpse of red shiny something inside the hood. I bet they were his eyes." Mulciber was recounting what he had heard from Malfoy while he was persuading Severus into taking mark to his under-years. Carrows, Borge, Juglus and few others whose name he didn't know.

"Tell me Mulciber could you smell pee in the air then? 10 sickles, I say it was Malfoy's." James jeered as Marauders appeared out of nowhere.

Then Sirius' Face soured as he spotted Regulus among the ones hanging onto every word Mulciber was saying.

"I see we have another Black in the group" Mulciber said as realisation downed him. He still was not sure of this Black. If he turned out to be a rebel and spied our discussions to Marauders. He couldn't be sure.

"Look! Snivellus has decided to 'dis'grace us with his present and Blondie girly Man is also with him!" Peter exclaimed. All heads turned towards them.

"I hear you peed in your panties Malfoy when that so called 'Dark Lord' screamed at you"

"Sod off Potter..." Snape growled

"Ah loyal as dog defending his master... I bet the dog feels insulted" James said throwing a wink at 'the dog' but he was not a bit amused.

"Mobilicorpus" Malfoy shot, missing the target James Potter by wide and hitting the door behind.

"Incendio" Sirius attacked Snape whose robe caught fire.

"Aguamenti" Mulciber hit Snape with a jet of water.

"Nice Job Mulciber, You gave him a shower... too bad there is no shampoo.." Sirius said through his laughs.

Snape was pissed now. He flicked his wand upwards then targeted it on James and again flicked it up while mouthing something he thought no one would see. The next moment James was upside down hanging in the air, screaming and threatening to put him down. It was Snape's turn to smirk.

"Expelliarmus" Remus participated, regretting it immediately as James thonked his head and almost passed out.

"What do you think you are doing?" Professor Ores shouted backed by Lily. The class Malfoy's spell had hit was where Lily and Narcissa had been doing there extra sessions. When Narcissa saw Malfoy and Snape and Marauders duel, she had instantly fled to Professor Ores, Head of Slytherin, also The DADA teacher, remembering the outcome of fight in train.

Snape was smirking again as Remus had his wand trained on him while he looked like an innocent victim. Malfoy was stinging by whatever red yellow curse James had cast and had acne on his minutes before clear face. _Oh I love Evans! _Snape thought to himself.

Professor Ores was curing the acne of Malfoy when she mouthed "Why?"

Malfoy just looked at his left sleeve and quietened. Again this interaction was noticed by Remus and so by Peter.

That's when Lily noticed; even though Narcissa had intimated Professor Ores she was nowhere to be seen.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius had taken the first chance to escape from the scene and corner Regulus.

"Regulus you really shouldn't be hanging out with that lot."

"Same could be said to you Sirius..."

The convincing had turned to defending and then just pure shouting attracting everyone's attention.

"Don't listen to him Regulus, You are a true black, your family would be proud of you." Malfoy said taking Regulus away from the scene.

"You four; From Monday, You'll be serving a week full of detention in with me."

"What about them?" Peter tried arguing.

"I see them as mere victims of your duel" Professor Ores said nonchalantly and walked away.

For the first time, Lily was feeling sympathy for Marauders and disrespect for a teacher.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Narcissa was worried for Lucius. She had to check on him. She had seen the hideous face of Malfoy after the acne and almost puked. She had gotten away from the scene and now, worried for wellbeing of Malfoy, she was looking for him every where she could think of. She had decided to check in on the Hospital wing first in case he was brought there. She just found the buffoons who had started the duel aka Marauders. James was being tended to by Madame Pomfrey and Sirius' butt was exactly in range for an extra strong stinging hex. He received it too. She decided to go and visit Slytherin common room. Though near the Dungeons entrance, she saw Severus leaning against a broom closet and sounds of whispers seemed to be coming from it. Snape looked as if he was brooding. As she neared him, she could hear Severus think to himself. It seemed he was contemplating something about Evans.

"Hey Snape, what's with Evans?"

Caught off guard, he just decided to remain silent.

"I asked you something, I am working with her now. So if anything concerns her, it concerns me. So spill"

"Oh it doesn't Black believe me." Snape tried to avoid her attention.

"Oh! Really?" Narcissa arched her brows and suddenly smirked and said

"You were going to ask her out, weren't you?"

Seeing Narcissa was right on point, Snape decided to give in.

He recounted to her the sudden urges he'd been having and also the train incident involving Malfoy and Lily. Yet as soon as Malfoy's name was uttered,

Narcissa recalled the real reason she was there.

"Uhm... Snape have you seen Lucius?"

Narcissa asked interrupting his story in midst. At that exact moment, Malfoy came out of closet with Regulus. And Narcissa became busy fawning over Lucius, leaving Snape lonely and clueless as to what to do.

Snape just decided to take the bull by its horns and decided to approach Lily directly.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

'_That was so unfair of Professor Ores._ Lily thought to herself. _She is being more and more partial towards Slytherin.'_

Lily was sitting in library alone after Narcissa had preferred to leave her alone and go and check on Malfoy after the earlier incidence. Lily had then preferred to come to library and do a bit more research on Time turners and their properties. There was nothing, nothing at all that would help her with time travel. She found Magical books describing how time travel would be, what would be consequences if someone was to travel in time before his birth, theories and paradoxes about time travel; she even found Classic muggle book, 'The Time Machine' in restricted section, but nothing about Time Travel using devices called Time turners. She was out of her mind as Hogwarts Library had never disappointed her.

She had almost received a warning from ministry for illegal use of underage magic, but she hadn't. '_Time travel negates trace magic on you' _Lily had inferred. Then her mom had come, putting a pause on all of her magical activities for time being.

Then she noticed four heads close together, two rows behind her. She recognized immediately the owners as Marauders and grew suspicious as they were whispering loud enough for everyone to hear but not make out what they were saying. As she strained her ears she could hear words like 'Mischief', 'Passage to the left', 'Professor Ores is a bitch', 'Lily, stop eavesdropping!' 'Are you even listening?'... Wait, something was wrong. Did she hear last two phrases right? As she slowly opened her eyes, she saw Snape standing before her with assignments for Wednesday.

"Why do you have to pay attention to those fools? You know what the only aim of James Potter is since you refused to date him, right?"

"Yes I do Severus; at least he defends me..."

Lily still had not forgiven Severus for train incident. She would never agree to whatever James did, but she did appreciate it, though to prevent it from being regular turnout she tried to discourage him.

"Lily, look I am really sorry. But you know they are my house mates, I have to live with them. I don't want them to think I am weak or something..." Severus tried to defend himself.

"Severus you have been telling me the same reason since first year now. What sort of mates are they to make you do and endorse such vile things?"

Severus looked really guilty and didn't have an answer to her question.

"All I have to say is Sev that I hope you don't become like them, join in their whatever 'Dark Lord' foolery they are doing, cornering muggle-borns and others. That's all I wish from you." Lily said with finality as she collected her satchel and left the Library, leaving behind a sour faced Snape.

'_Lily, I wish you would just give me a chance, I promise I would never let you down.'_ Same thoughts were reverberating in two dark haired heads in library at the same time.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

23rd January 1976

Rookwood was frantic. It had already been a month and he had not been able to procure any results for his Lord. Unlike Lestranges, he had nothing to offer other than his talents. Yet he was treated better than any of those two. He even had had a glimpse of Master twice, but he couldn't tell what he looked like. The voice too; it was never similar twice. He was in a dilemma. He knew he had to fear his new master but what to make of his approach, he didn't know.

The Project he had been entrusted with was coming poorly. The impatience he had seen in master in earlier days had almost vanished. He still demanded regular reports, but it seemed like he was bidding his time; as if he knew what was to happen. He had just sparked the series of incidents.

* * *

A/N: Please review guys and let me know how you like the story so far and I am really sorry for the delay. Next update will be late too but stay tuned as mystery unveils.. And thanks to Golden Dragon Girl for being my beta.


End file.
